Big Girls Don't Cry
by OneCutePug
Summary: "Venus de Milo!" Splinter's tone is slightly harder, and I jerk my vision in his direction. His normally warm brown eyes are almost frightening with the amount of anger and worry in them. "Where are the others?" "They are… they are… gone, Master Splinter." I sigh. "They're gone."
1. Chapter 1 -They're Gone, Master Splinter

**Another story! Yes, I don't NEED to start another story, and yet, I am. This one's got Venus in it, and yes, the title is the same as the song. Originally it was going to be a one-shot and a song-fic, but nah. I read that songfics were banned, so I decided to play it safe. It shouldn't be that many chapters though! Enjoy! I don't own anything! Leave a review! **

Title: Big Girls Don't Cry  
Rating: T

"It's okay, Mei. Just a few more steps, then you're back home..." I heave my swollen leg across the pavement; blood is still oozing down from the deep gash on the outer side of my thigh. There is blood caked all over my body, and yet most of it is not mine. If Donatello were here, he should be patching it up easily, with quick, nimble fingers.

But Donatello is not here, and nor are his brothers. And never again will they return.

I take a deep breath; surely they will suddenly appear, jumping out from an upcoming sewer tunnel and surrounding me with their worry and care. Leonardo, with his fussing, the one with the burden of being a failing leader; Donatello, busy patching my wounds up. Michelangelo would be cracking a cheesy joke, in the hopes of making me laugh to forget about everything. And Raphael would be standing in the shadows, watching on with eyes that barely conceal the wave of concern.

Why can't I force myself to believe that? Why do I feel so... empty inside? I feel nothing, nothing but the pain scattered over my body.

I feel… Hollow. No tears, no emotions, nothing. An empty, abandoned shell is what I feel like. Like I'd somehow escaped my own shell and left it, lying alone in the dirt.

They can't be gone, right? If they aren't, then why do I feel so empty inside...?

A dull glow lights up the dirty stones I am limping across, and the maroon blood shines dully in its reflection. I can see myself; bloodied face, torn bandana, and tired, tired eyes.

The newly familiar place I now call 'home' expands into a wide, messy living area. Master Splinter, frantically pacing down the faded mats, turns at once, and all but runs over.

"Venus de Milo, where have you been; the five of you needed to have been home hours ago!" Master Splinter chides gently. His worried gaze roams to the gashes and bruises littering my body and looks over my shoulder, as if expecting the boys to run in laughing at any second.

They won't.

Carefully, the Ninjitsu master places a withered paw on my carapace and guides me over to the worn couch.

If only he knows... Will he still treat me the same? Will he send me back to China?

"Venus de Milo, where are my sons?" He looks towards the door again, this time with a strange expression on his muzzle; is that… fear? "Donatello needs to disinfect and bandage your wounds." Master Splinter probes my thigh gingerly, and I hiss in pain. Physical pain and emotional pain. And yet, how is it possible that can I feel everything and nothing at the same time?

"Venus de Milo!" Splinter's tone is slightly harder, and I jerk my vision in his direction. His normally warm brown eyes are almost frightening with the amount of anger and worry in them. "Where are the others?"

"They are… they are… gone, Master Splinter." I sigh. "They're gone."

**And that wraps up chapter one! Yay! Next chapter will be a flashback. Don't have that finished yet, though, so it may be a while before being posted. This isn't really set in ****Next Mutation****, even though it's got Venus. I'll explain more in future chapters! Have a good week y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Story Begins

**Chapter 2! I didn't expect for it to be up this soon! But oh well, at least I updated one of the three in-complete stories! So yeah; this isn't exactly based on ****Next Mutation, ****even though there are a few similarities. This isn't as long as I hoped, but I did add quite a little bit than the original. I don't own Venus, or any other TMNT characters. Wish I did, though! Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism, or if you have a question. If you've got a question I'll answer it in future chapters! Enjoy! **

"Venus de Milo!" Splinter's tone is slightly harder, and I jerk my vision in his direction. His normally warm brown eyes are almost frightening with the amount of anger and worry in them. "Where are the others?" "They are… they are… gone, Master Splinter." I sigh. "They're gone."

_-Flashback-  
_

_"Oh, come on Venus!" Michelangelo laughs from somewhere behind me. "Don't be such a worry-wart! You're the reason us turtles are given such a bad rep!" Donatello snickers at his brother's teasing from my other flank, and I swivel my head around briefly to glance at him._

"I do not understand," I say, tilting my head for that extra 'innocent foreign girl look.' I learned early on sometimes the best thing to do when Michelangelo is joking is to pretend you do not understand. At least, it would work for me! "I am the one that gives turtles a bad... Rep, as you say? What is a rep?" I hear the orange clad turtle groan, and Raphael scoff in front of me. Leonardo turns towards me with a knowing gleam in his eyes; he knows exactly what I am playing at. I smiled bashfully at him; hopefully he isn't too upset with me teasing his little brothers. He smiles in return, and I can feel my beak heat up underneath my bandana.

I may not be an American native, but of course I know that much from the media. I am not as clueless as the boys think I am. China is, yes, very different from America, but I love both. I have been living here in America for 4 years now, 4 years since the death of my master, Chung I. 4 years since I stumbled upon 4 more mutated turtles living in the sewers on New York City and made a new life for myself with them. 

"_Hey, Venus," I hear Donatello say. I turn towards the purple clad turtle and start running backwards to keep watching him; he smirks slightly at me, and I screw my beak up at him. "Do you remember that time we-" _

_BOOM. _

_You guys thought I fell, didn't you? No, I'm sorry to say I didn't. I wish it all had been as simple as that. _

_In the instant it takes for the brothers to whip out their weapons, and for me to summon my Chi energy, we are surrounded by an army of Foot ninjas. Black suits and red eyes encircle us, and immediately butterflies erupt in my stomach. _

"_Foot ninjas?!" Mikey shrieks, his nunchucks up and in front of his face. "I thought Venus had gotten rid of the Shredder! Why are the Foot here?!" He casts an accusing look at me, and I shrink back slightly, bumping shells with Donatello, who protests slightly. Leonardo silences Michelangelo with a single glare, then directs it to the purple banded ninja. __**(A/N: Pulling from Next Mutation here! How Venus defeated the Shredder. Except from here on it's gonna be different, I hope at least!)**_

_Raphael snarls once, twirling his Sai fluently. "Who cares?" His grin darkens into a sneer, and I silently pity the ninjas that will attempt to battle him. "Looks like we've finally gotten some decent competition!" Donny doesn't look quite as sure as his immediate younger brother, but he twirls out his Bo staff out into a defensive position. Leonardo's eyes reflect off of his Katanas, but you cannot see the forming hatred in the steel. _

"_Attack!" Leonardo hisses out, just low enough for us to hear, and like always, hotheaded Raphael is the first to jump into the fray._

-End-

"You were attacked by the Foot?" Splinter's tone is calm, but even the calmest of men have their fear, and Master Splinter is no different. His dark brown eyes show the grief and sorrow over the news, yet he is listening to the news he knows is coming.

"Hai, Master Splinter." Wearily, I sigh, running a hand over the bandage; Master Splinter had begun bandaging the various cuts and scrapes over my legs and arms during the story with Donatello's well used first aid kit. The smiley faced stickers taunt me, jeering at the fact that I'm still here; the last one of my kind.

I'd always been sure each and every one of the boys would die first, through some stupid dare or prank. But never, never, never did I expect it would be this soon, if at all.

Master Splinter nods, and he takes a shaky breath to calm his nerves.

"And then, my daughter? What happens next?"

"And then?" I laugh bitterly. "And then we fought."

**Yeah yeah, I know, but I figured this chapter was needed. Hope you liked it at least a little bit! Have a good week! **


End file.
